bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ever Changing One VS the One that Lacks Ambition
This is not another a peaceful day in the Soul Society. In truth the Soul Society, has nothing to do with this story. It's dawn in the land that surrounds the outskirts of Tyoko, Japan. A man with the appearance of someone in their early twenties is walking. He is traveling the through the World of the Living trying to learn the ways of mortals. " The World of the Living has reach yet another dawn. But will it meet another dusk? Ik ben de samenzwering man. De man die heel wat kan vertellen... Voices without sources. A strange thing in any dimension. But if there's no one to hear it, does the voice even exist? What about the voice? Didn't he hear his own lyrics? Maybe. But that didn't matter, because the source was Sōsaku, and he'll be damned if he would tell anyone the truth. Why was he in the Human World anyway. Well, maybe he just felt like it. Geez, get off my back. And then he sat down, ending his song and maybe, waiting for another one to join in. The grass didn't seem to bother, being green and grassy as ever. Not a too great distance away was the man. He had sense another's presence and it was one that made him curious. Despite having no ambition to kill, battle, or even find the source he went looking for it. About twenty or so minutes latter he discovers Sōsaku. The man had no desire to conceal himself for it would do little good. So he walked toward Sōsaku. "Salutations and greetings I am Mushoku Kaigan. May I inquire as to what you were singing?" Mushoku said this while he was standing around some flowers and while it was still kind of dark. For the dawn or sunrise had only just begun. "A song, dumbass." Sōsaku was the bully of the playground, the coolest kid in school. He laughed out loud and even before his laugh at ended, he was holding a blue energy gun at Mushoku's temple. "BOOM! Just kidding." For a second there, it seemed Sōsaku had actually been joking. Then he pulled the trigger. Mushoku had anticipated that he might attack. So from the exact moment Sōsaku started to laugh he was using his Shijun'' ''(しじゅん, ''absolute purity''). Mushoku had by manipulating the exact size of the barrier he absorbed the attack. However Mushoku while only using it for a moment seem slightly more tired. He then backed a few feet away. Curious that was a rather simple yet unique attack. However did you honestly believe that I would not have a way of protecting myself? I simply sent your attack into another dimension with Shijun. For me to have to resort to such power mental abilities, who are you stranger? I would prefer to not just read you mind besides thats rude. Furthermore we haven't established if we are friends, foes, or nothing but strangers to each other. "I don't want too be anything with anyone who waists such a defense on such a tiny attack." Without the twinkle of an eye, eight Sōsaku shimmered around Mushoku, each firing a total of six shots at the target in their middle. Meanwhile, another Sōsaku stood back, watching the process with a bores look as a black orb began to slowly spiral between his palms. While Sōsaku was talking he created a sphere of violet spirit energy in his right palm. Then he did this five more times for a total of six spheres. He then made them spinning around his body. After which then with a simple hand gesture, made each sphere change into a 100 needles. Mushoku then released the 600 needles of spirit energy from every angel and side of his body. He released the needles one second before Sōsaku shot at Mushoku. The needles made contact with the six shots canceling them and the needles out. " Kahenseikyū (かへんせい,球 versatile sphere)." Said Mushoku. " Tricks of that level don't work on me. You are without a doubt one of the strongest and most unpredictable combatants I have faced. While chaos is fine, but mayhem is more harmful than helping. However I am not like the average combatant and you are not either. Now shall we see how this play will playout? I wonder which part you play God, the Devil, the king or queen, the prince or princess, a monk, the fool or something else?" Mushoku's face had an emotionless look and with a cold stare at Sōsaku. "Geez, can't you shut up for a while?" Sōsaku crushed the energy within his palm, and soon walls of equally dark color rose around Mushoku, locking him away from the outside world. As the ceiling formed as well, two dozen spears pierces both sides, completing the dreadful Hadō spell. Sōsaku's grin was a playful one, drawing both katanas sheathed at his waist and gripping them loosely in his hands, in anticipation of whatever was gonna happen next. Mushoku had pulled a European-looking double-edge long sword from his haoir's pocket. However Mushoku couldn't or wouldn't try to esacpe the Hadō spell. " That was rather annoying. If I had not harden my Reiatsu that might have been far more damaging." Mushoku was bleed to a moderate degree. "...Next." "Indeed. For a spell used at such a low percentage of its power to do so much harm. My, my, I think it has been since I experimented on that 17th seat I've seen such a weak opponent..." He twirled both of his blades in the air. "Well, what are you waiting for? Show off one of these 'ultimate secret tricks' whim explaining their working. You know what, throw the history of your species in as well." "Why? What possible reason do I need to explain how my powers work?" At the same time mortals were seening Mushoku and they lacked spiritual awareness. "Stranger look it looks like we have company." Mushoku looked at them and with an unnamed illusionary power, put them to sleep and puts them away from the battle ground and return. " While, I doubt it crosses your mind no I am not in a Gigai and yes I am visible to all the beings of the World of the Living. However, there is no need to go into detail on how that is at.... least yet.?" Mushoku took his stance with his sword it was flawless. Also the cuts that Sōsaku's spell made didn't seem as great as Mushoku said. Was Mushoku tying to trick Sōsaku or was it something else only time can reveal this. While Mushoku was wasting time with talking and putting random people to bed, Sōsaku had already made his next move. Even before Mushoku could sink in his "flawless" stance, Sōsaku's katanas were already lingering within inches of his skin, one at his throat, one behind his right knee. A tiny chuckle escaped the corner of Sōsaku's mouth, as five Danku spells he set up earlier formed around the two fighters, the fifth topping of the perfect rectangle made by the other four. Then, a second before he would swipe his blades to finish his opponent, Sōsaku whispered something in his ear. "Like I said, you should really learn to shut up." Mushoku had when the Danku cube erupted from, Sōsaku's month had made a plan. He knew he would lack time, to just use an attack with a destructive force that could break the spell. So by using his swordplay he deflected the katana by his neck and use Terekineshisu (テレキネシス', 'telekinesis)' '''to repel the one by his knee. He then made a small Kahenseikyū'', seening as he didn't have enough time make one of a larger size. But instead of just shooting it at Sōsaku he fired it at the ground, making a large hole. He then use the same technique to make an underground path under Danku cube. After he got outside of it he looked at Sōsaku. " Surprising your the only opponent that doesn't seem to care, that myself along with everything I do is visible to all. However I am not the type to detail every power, to my opponents." Mushoku then waited for Sōsaku to make his witty rebuttal. Whilst Mushoku was talking, Sōsaku had already prepared and charged up his next assault. Breaking down the Danku cube, he recycled the spiritual energy in a huge Sōren Sōkatsui spell, which he fired directly at Mushoku. At the same time, he used a quick shunpo to reach Mushoku even before the spell collided, swinging both of his blades at Mushoku's spine in unison to the raging torrent of blue fire consuming the two fighters. Mushoku, while never having fought someone as unique as Sōsaku, wasn't shocked on how his opponent was fighting. Mushoku moved to allow himself to be slashed, but not in such fatal positions of his person. He then jumped up, firing the same purple sphere of Reiryoku and used Terekineshisu to make the Sōren Sōkatsui move even faster at Sōsaku. Mushoku didn't even seem to care if he was hit as well as Sōsaku. Sōsaku didn't even move an inch, taking Mushoku's assault head on without a flicker of doubt. The force of the eruption when it hit Sōsaku was devastating, whips of blue and purple tearing wildly at the void sky. When the flames died, all that was left was the menacing laughter of a madman, clothes torn and missing most of the left part of his body. The skin on his cheeks had been burned away, giving the world a direct view at his shining teeth whilst they continued to flap up and down madly in an insane cacophony. And as the noise persisted, the world itself cringing like a little child, the skin regrew, the tissues reformed, the burns healed. And soon, Sōsaku was once again complete, monstrous, inhumane. "Don't you see, Mushoku? I am invincible! Just give up, will ya?" And then in the following second, four actions took place. Sōsaku sheathed one of his swords, launched into a flash step so fast the ground itself was torn apart, sliced one of his swords at Mushoku's arm as he passed by and then summoned his gun again, resting its barrel against the back of Mushoku's neck. Mushoku remained completely still like a statue. He then from his right hand start to be sucked into a vortex. While it would seem that Sōsaku would make a fatal attack, he passed through Mushoku while he was being sucked into the vortex like if was intangible. Moments later he then came out of the same vortex. " Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel) in short teleportance to any world. Invincible? If you were truly invincible you would have defeated me long ago. Come and I will should you how invincible you really are." "I don't think you know exactly what invincible means. It implies that you cannot defeat me, not my capacity of defeating you. You can't kill a stone, but does that mean a stone can kill you in the blink of an eye? Nope." Sōsaku stuck his unsheathed into the ground and sat down, legs crossed. "I'm tired of always coming to you. Now it's your turn." " Quite the talker I thought you preferred if we didn't talk. Kotoamatuskami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods")." Nothing seem to happen. However Mushoku palm was right by Sōsaku's chest where his heart was in less than a second. It wasn't speed or teleportance. It was if Mushoku simply wished to be right there at that exact moment. As if it was prewritten by fate. Now vanish. Mushoku attempted to make needles of purple Reiyoku go right into the man's heart. It would have been wiser if the man had wished the needles right into Sōsaku's heart. Not that it mattered. Time seemed to come to a halt from Sōsaku's perspective. Blue energy instinctively formed to protect his chest, out of Sōsaku's intentions, as he unsheathed the blade, sliced two times and stood behind Mushoku, all of these actions almost happening at the same moment. This was no mere Iaidō, no, this was swordplay on a level few had seen before. This was swiftness on a level no one had seen before. Tears of shining azure dripped off Sōsaku's body like blood, collecting together in a wild cloak that seemed to vibrate with the intentions of a wild beast, almost like the energy had a... mind of its own. Sōsaku panted, sweat dangling from his shaking forehead. Mushoku seemed done or was he? He turned around and looked at Sōsaku and it would seem nothing happened. "Time and Space, Matter, Reishi, Reality, Fantasy, Fate I am not manipulating them I am creating them. Your power is unique something to be studied but I suspect it lacks the property to repel Sekkiseki like my kind." Mushoku had created several chains but instead of being made of metal was made of Sekkiseki. Using his species unique spiritual properties allowed him to use '''Terekineshisu '''on them. Why he didn't make the chain wrap around his opponent is unknown. But he put a hand to his head and seem to have a slightly headache. "Impressive. To repel something such as Shiranui-ryū... the fastest swordsmanship style ever created." The liquid mist of blue that had gathered around lashed out at Mushoku, but when it came in contact with the chains it shot back, hissing like a burnt animal. Having sheathed his blade once again while the preceding took place, Sōsaku spread out his arms, the energy below spiraling upwards to once again form two blue handguns which he twirled lightly within his hands before aiming both at Mushoku. A small smirk and the whisper of what may have been 'senjun' was all that fluttered before a thousand bullets collected before Sōsaku's person and shot straight at Mushoku. Sōsaku's eyes lit up with the reflection of their blueness, thoughts and plans formulating within that wicked mind of his. "This could be annoying." Mushoku started to teleport but as he was moving he wasn't intangable and part of his left arm was hit. The pain was like if he body was being eating by nothingness itself. Mushoku reappeared and had cut the flesh from his arm. He then wrapped the wound with some cloth to stop the bleeding. "That was close if I hadn't picked up on the monterous nature of that power. Than I might have not be so fortune." Mushoku then reactivated his Terekineshisu on the Sekkiseki Chains. "You know how you cannot defeat me with that power? Its not because I am stronger. Its rather simple. I am the exception to that energies rule. Like the Paradox there is an exception to ever rule. Now while you can argue that mean the Paradox is affected by its own rule. However what about the exception to the exception and forever more? Inshort my kind's own unique spiritual properties is that exception to your power. That allows us to manipulate the one substance that your power cannot consume." Mushoku had then manipulate the chains and crushed them into dusk. The dusk then surrounded them. "This dusk cannot completely repel your power, but its dusk made of Sekkiseki. But that is enough talk. How about you try to destroy me. Who know if your power can devour me and my kind's power, than you might gain the power to not be hindered by even this." With the smile of a madman at his lips, Sōsaku placed one of his guns at his own temple and pulled the trigger. The gunshot resonated through the area, bathing all former sounds in silence. But where there should have been a dead man, there was only a haori fluttering in the wind, slowly making its way to the ground. And behind Mushoku, where there used to be only emptiness and its realization, there was now a blue-haired shinigami swinging a katana, his face full of enjoyment, his thoughts in another dimension. Waves of blue flames crawled across the blade, flickering as if they were about to disappear. But as they inched closer, it seemed they became more greedy, howling for Mushoku's body like a rabid dog. Mushoku had been moving so the teleportance wouldn't make him intangible. So he did the most logically thing. He used his telekinesis to control the Sekkseki dust, to make a wall behind him. Whether or not it would completely protect him is questionable. Tearing through the dust like... well, dust, the move was only able to quench the flames rippling the blade's surface. The blade tore through Mushoku's back, the soul kanji on the hilt lightning up in the blackness of the totality. Mushoku was bleeding however he was more worried about Sōsaku's unique power. "In order to prevent any decontruction of his soul Mushoku surrounded the wound with Sekkiseki dust. " Opponent as you have yet to give me a name to address to you. No matter if you kill or don't kill me what purpose does it solve?I couldn't care less for why you developed this instantly. However and I could be way off base. But your destructive nature and powers would normally link to some whom suffered a great pain(s). If that is the case and again I do not normally base judgement and this time is not one of those rare exceptions. But you pose the persona of a little brat, that isangry at the world and is begging to be punished." Mushoku then manipulated the rest of the dust on to his sword's blade. " You body is made of a spiritual substance, that can devour other Reiryoku. But as I guessed it cannot devour this. And with this blade lanced with Sekkiseki dust, I will be able to cut you now." Mushoku moves in to cut Sōsaku's face. The blade hit Sōsaku under his left eye, tearing downwards through his grin until there no longer was a face to cut. Yet the expression didn't waver. Bleeding atrociously, Sōsaku wrapped his arms around Mushoku as if they had always been BFFs and moved his mouth to Mushoku's ear. "You have something that I want" He whispered Then he bit off his earlobe. A large amount of Reiatsu erupted from Mushoku's body repelling his opponent off him. Mushoku then covers his lost earlobe with Sekkiseki Dust. " You cannot do something to me that I haven't done to myself. I have done more than 100,000,000 experiments on my body. Now bare this in mind. Mushoku's ear was restored. "Kotoamatsukami I can simply make the event that you never bit my ear." Mushoku's then has an even greater headache. Even if I die I will return for you see I am eternal without a beginning or end." "Then You do not exist. If you never began to exist, there's no way you can now. As such, I'm probably imagining things again." Sōsaku sheathed both of his blades, turned around and walked away from his hallucination without further ado. He sang a song like only singers could. Mushoku in an empty smile made cuffs of Sekkiseki, from the Sekkiseki dust around Sōsaku's wrists and ankles. " Even if I was a hallucination, you shouldn't turn your back to something or one that can hurt you. You see your chaotic nature is one of common. Always changing the unpredictable. You may think I am just some boring talkative genius. No I have even a greater chaos in me, than you. While, mine is more organized its still there. If you wish to call my nature some call it an limitless dark void. Always empty and darker than you can think possible. If my void was real and not just philosophical it could devour all of creation and still be want more. I simply fill it with understanding of; whatever, I deem worth enough for me to think about." Mushoku then hardened the remaining Sekkiseki dust; into, a spear and lauch it at his opponent. "Do not mistake me for something that I'm not, cunt." The words were whispered from behind Mushoku, the pure coldness behind it flowing into his ears and filling with a fear, an awe for the opponent he had never experienced before. Sōsaku's insanity had changed color, now being bloodthirsty and full of malice, a mentality so evil the deepest pits of hell would have spat him out in disgust. The gun was at Mushoku's head, but when Sōsaku pulled the trigger there was no bullet. When Mushoku turned, there was no longer an opponent, either. " I now see. This was never a battle against two beings, but two ideas against each other." Mushoku begins walking. " I am no real ally, friend, enemy, or even acquatiance to anyone. For someone like him ever changing, against someone like I who lacks ambitions is the worst kind of battle. Well, nameless man I pray that you forget me. For someone like me, I simply wish to understand, but after that I don't understand what I will do. So now I will wait to see what, is beyond the worlds end."